opowiadaneczkafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Przygody po Bara Magna
thumb|left|400px Jeśli chcieliście więcej opowieści o Wartoru to już je macie. Część 1 Maska Elektryczności W nocy 3 tygodnie po zniszczeniu Makuta,Wartor zauważył że coś łazi po górach. -Zostań tu Nevtox,zaraz wracam.-powiedział Wartor do Nevtoxa.Gdy weszedł na szczyt zobaczył Lewstona. -Co ty tutaj robisz?-spytał się. - Wcześniej tutaj Mitarax walczyłz legendarnym Toa.Jak on go uderzył w plecy stracił połowe plecy,dokładnie taką samą bronią jak ty masz,wracając do tematu,gdy Mitarax go uderzył w maskę od dołu odleciała mu a potem wrócił do normalnego stanu ale nikt go nie widział w tym stanie,2 dni później ja zauważyłem że moc z maski została w tym miejscu gdzie ją stracił i że gdy wszystkie 5 kiężyców będą w pełni maska zostanie przywrócona. Część 2 Teleportacja -Nie waż się!!!-powiedział Wartor.Skoczył na Lewstona,lecz Lewston uniknął ataku i założył maskę,gdy moc maski zaczęła się aktywować to elektryczność wchłonęła jego uzbrojenie i miał lepsze.Wartor szybko podbiegł do niego i uderzył go w maske.Cała moc przeszła na jego ciało a topór zamienił się w miecz,jednak nie umiał jej kontrolować i nie chcąco otworzył portal na Bara Magna.Każdy który jest na wyspie teleportował się na Bara Magna,lecz Makuta wtrawili w inne miejsce. Część 3 Plemie Magmy Gdy Toa byli na Bara Magna,Wartor jako jedyny zachował moc maski.Gdy szli kanionem spotkali Aritike. -Kim jesteś?!-spytał się Aritika. -Jestem Wartor,najpotężniejszym Toa,niechcąco otworzyłem portal na...hmm a tak wogóle gdzie my jesteśmy?-spytał się Wartor. -Jesteśmy na planecie Bara Magna.-odpowiedział Aritika. -Czy możemy zamieszkać u was na jakiś czas?-spytał się Wartor. -No jasne.A tak w ogóle kto jest waszym wrogiem?-spytał się Aritika. -Makuta,szczególnie Lewston,dawniej Mitarax-odpowiedział Wartor. Część 4 3 legendarne bronie Gdy Toa doszli do Gurratti,Aritika zauważył coś dziwnego. Miecz Elektryczności -Skąd masz ten miecz?-spytał się Aritika -Wcześniej to był topór,ale maska przeobraziła go w miecz.Czemu pytasz?-spytał się Wartor. -To jest jedna z broni legendarnych Toa,lecz gdy jeden odszedł na Karda Nui żeby je bronić,a gdy odszedł inne Toa nie miały sił i przegrali.Bronie gdzieś się zgubiły.Legenda głosi że bronie należą do wojowników tego samego żywiołu.Miecz Elektryczności,Topór Magmy i Łuk Światła.Czy pomożesz mi szukać Topora?-spytał się Aritika. -No jasne.-odpowiedział Wartor. Topór Magmy O świcie,Wartor i Aritika poszli szukać Topora w strefie wojowników.Gdy weszli do jaskini musili wybrać między 3 tunelami.Wybrali środkowy tunel i wtedy napotkali się na Xevola,strażnika Topora Magmy.Xevol skoczył na Wartora,lecz Wartor go odepchnął. -Biegnij po Topór,ja się nim zajme.-powiedział Wartor.Aritika pobiegł po Topór,ale gdy go chwicił jaskinia zaczęła eksplodować.Każdy z niej uciekał,lecz Xevol się potknął. -Daj mi ręke.-powiedział Wartor do Xevola,a następnie on dał mu ręke i go wyciągnął. -Co mi się stało z moją zbroją?-spytał się Xevol -Gdy dotknąłem Topora ja ją przejąłem.-powiedział Aritika. -Wynagrodzeci to.Dam ci wielką tarcze.-powiedział Wartor. Łuk Światła -Nie,tarcza nie wystarczy,inaczej zgine.Musimy wziąć Łuk Światła.-powiedział Xevol,a potem weszli do 3 jaskini,lecz nie było strzeżone przez strażnika tylko o wiele lepsze np.(czujniki ruchu,wahadła itp.),jednak im się udało,lecz Xevol miał inną zbroje,mimo to przeżył,potem wszyscy poszli do Gurratti,lecz idąc zaatakował ich... Część 5 Wojna ...Lewston. -Chce z Toa wojny.-powiedział Lewston -Nigdy w życiu,a po zatym i tak jesteś sam.-powiedział Wartor. -Wcale że nie.-powiedział Lewston,potem Wartor,Aritika i Xevol zauważyli jak w mgnieniu oka zbliżyła się cała organizacja WPZ,potem Wartor szybko otworzył portal,wziął ze sobą Aritike i Xevola i uciekł.Wartor,Aritika i Xevol weszli na Arene i powiedzieli Toa o niebezpieczeństwu. -Ale jak ich pokonamy?-spytał się Gowan. -Musimy wymyślić strategie,bo bez strategii nie ma zwycięstwa.-powiedział Wartor. -A masz jakąś?-spytał się Nevtox. -Oczywiście że tak.Najpierw musimy założyć dynamity na moście,następnie ich zaatakujemy,maszyny z pociskami będą w pierwszym rzędzie,w drugim i trzecim będą Toa,a w czwartym i piątym Glatorianie,potem uciekniemy,zchowamy się i odpalimy dynamity i przepatną w pszepaść.-powiedział Wartor i tak się stało,lecz gdy Makuta i WPZ udeżyli w ziemię,powstało trzęsienie ziemi i Wartor znowu niechcący otworzyłportal tym razem do kosmicznej otchłani i wsiąknęło Nevtoxa,potem Wartor poważnie spojrzał się na Aritike i wskoczył do portalu. Postacie *Wartor *Aritika *Xevol *Gowan *Nevtox *Lewston *Mitarax (wspomniany) Kategoria:Bara Magna i okolice